Paper Moon
by Skywalkerduh
Summary: He wanted me Forever.
1. Prologue

Paper Moon

The mate of the late Inutaisho sat lazily upon her throne, staring into the shapely forms of clouds.

"Mother, I do not wish to repeat myself."

The Demoness rested her chin upon her palm. "No need. I heard you the first time."

A silence stretched in between them.

"I do not see the point in this. I don't understand wh-"

Sesshomaru cut her sentence short. "It is not for you to understand."

She blew out an aggravated sigh, and gave her Son a chastising look. "And what do you expect to come from this? Immortality?"

Sesshomaru walked several paces closer to her throne. Seeing the close proximity, The demoness straightened her form. She eyed her Son, looking for the so called 'feelings' he now harbored. Wondering whether he would show mercy, if she refused to give in.

Sesshomaru's features were nothing remotely close to any emotion, yet his eyes held a deep, engraved feeling of understanding-That knew no boundary or limit.

Honorable Mother reached into her long, silken sleeve, and pulled out a elegantly, crafted necklace. Her fingers traced the large, magenta stone that hung from it. For a split second, she second-guessed her decision. She started to retract the necklace towards her chest when Sesshomaru's hand came into view. He was a foot from her throne; His stance relaxed, as he held out his palm in front of her face. The Demoness stopped mid-movement, and looked up to her Son. He had never been so close to her in such a long time, that she started to feel a bit threatened.

His baritone voice echoed as he made an annoyed noise. "Mother."

She cautiously looked at him before looking away. "What do you think you'll accomplish by this, Sesshomaru?"

She looked into his face, searching for an answer. "What do expect to happen? That she'll live forever?" She spit out the last word with such sarcasm, that without hesitance Sesshomaru grabbed the necklace from her grasp, making his Mother flinch back from the close contact.

All The Demoness could do was stare at his back in bewilderment, as he began to slowly descend the stairs.


	2. Civility

**Paper Moon**

I sat on the edge of my bed and listened closely. My body sat rigid, as I tried to focus on the sounds outside of my door. For a brief moment, I heard Jaken walking past making orders to servants, yelling unreasonably loud. After that, all went silent. Not a sound was heard, and I began to wonder if I was over thinking the situation. Earlier he had told me, he was going to visit his mother, and would return later. Although there is nothing that justifies me to be so nervous, its what he said after that; _"I want you to wait for me." _Never in all my years living here has he ever asked me to wait for him. It is a simple request, that I am willing to oblige, but the fact that he has never before asked me to really do _anything _has me on edge. I thought that maybe after the first couple weeks of courtship, I would have gotten over this. But, as of late it has been _nerve _wrecking to say the least. We started out as any couple, shy at first, timid to touch each other, apprehensive about talking freely in each others company, but eventually we became as one. Although, he is still a bit hesitant because, of my age, we still maintain the same intense desire to be with one another. I would even go as far to say, I love him. And, not in the way a child says to her father, or friends say to one another. But, how a Man and Woman love each other. Deeper than some sort of tryst or passing infatuation. Love in its most truest form, and it scares me. Not, because I'm scared of loving him or unknowingly afraid of commitment, but because the harder I fall, the tighter he starts to hold on.

I walked over to the window, and looked out into the night. I could feel it in every touch and caress. With each simple gesture, he does it _so _slowly as if committing it to memory. And, with every kiss I feel as though he's saying goodbye. I know, this might come off as childish, or irrational, maybe even hormonal but, there is no denying what I _feel_.

I gazed at the moon as it hung low over the tree tops.

Sometimes I wonder if this had been the plan all along. If our fate had been etched in stone long ago, _Way _before I was even conceived. Was there some higher being who sought out to tie the destinies of two people for no particular reason? Was it coincidence, that I found him in the woods. Or, was it merely chance, that allowed him to revive me for a _second _time? The circumstances that revolve around my life, bring about many questions that I don't know the answer to. I can't even attempt to understand, because when reality sets in, you have to take fact for fact. A simply cause and effect. You are slaughtered by ravenous wolves. You die. That's it...You go to hell. And your soul suffers for all of eternity. That's it. You don't wake up, smile, and go about you day! In these occasions it leads me to believe that facts, or what is suppose to be, can be altered.

_And, If I wanted Sesshomaru bad enough_- I could have him.

A slither of light caught my attention; I looked down as a small orb flew through the trees and up to the grand staircase. I leaned over the window sill, to get a better look. When the light dissipated, there stood Sesshomaru- Tall, Lean and _Beautiful_. He tilted his head up in my direction. From the third floor, I could see the gleam in his gold eyes. I wanted desperately to yell something endearing to him, but that was not our way. We do not show public displays of affection. The most we have ever did, publically, was hold each other's hand. But, other than that we like to keep our intimacy private. Especially Sesshomaru. He would always be respectful and maintain a great sense of civility.

He nodded a 'hello', and started walking up the staircase.

I let a smile before, closing the shutters. I walked over to my closet, changed out of all my formal clothes, and opted for a silk, sleeping yukata. I stood absolutely still, listening intensely for the smallest noise indicating he was outside my door. For about five minutes there was nothing but silence. Then, as soft as possible for a demon, he knocked on my door. I remained where I was, unmoving.

The screen door slid open, and I melted.

His armor and pelt was already off, along with his swords as he walked slowly towards me. My hands began to perspire as he advanced closer. Each step in his stride was precise and with purpose. When directly in front of me, he looked into my eyes. I stared back-My eyes fixated and unwavering. The cold air seeped from my blinds and slid in between us. Sesshomaru's eyes furrowed together as he looked down at me; He was thinking deeply, no doubt having some sort of inner conflict with himself. The breeze picked up, lifting the ends of my hair. For the briefest of moments, I seen a flash of pain cross his features.

He placed his hand gently to the side of my face, and leaned down. I tilted my face slightly upwards, and returned the kiss. He angled his mouth, letting his tongue slid across my lips. I parted my mouth, and we began to explore each other slowly. His arm came across my back, and in one swift movement, my obi fell to the floor-causing my kimono to open slightly. As he kissed me, I could feel his hands holding onto my waist. It was when I felt the wall behind me, that I noticed we had even moved. He pressed his body against me, as I hurriedly tried th untie his clothes. His Hakama came off with ease, but it was when I tried began to loosen his pants did I actually feel _it._ I felt the tips of his claws as he pulled my kimono off. I pushed him aback slightly, and he sat on the edge of my bed. I took a shaky breath, as I walked over and climbed onto of him; My knees on either sides of his hips. I looked at him with hooded eyes, half expecting him to push me off for being so bold. But, as I looked at him as such, he looked at me with _want_. His eyes seemed to be a bit darker, and his face was a bit flushed. I reached towards my hips and started to pull my sleeping yukata up. In a moment of self-preservation a simple thought came to my mind: 'Was I ready to do this?' I looked at his face. The only face that had ever mattered in my unshapely life.

I pulled the yukata over my head.

His hands gripped at my hips, and I put my hands to his shoulders. I felt him harden underneath me as I made friction between us. One hand was on my lower back, and the other was on my lower as he flipped us over. He steadied himself on one arm, as the other slowly made its way up my inner thigh, pushing back my sleeping yukata. The whole time he gazed into my eyes searching no doubt for uncertainty-But, he didn't find any. I was absolutely sure that I wanted this. Him. Right. _Now._

His hands were cold as he slid the father up my inner thigh. My chest began to rise with anticipation; My nails dug into the mattress underneath. His fingers tugged my underwear upwards over my thighs. When they came close to my knees, I quickly put my hand atop his. Sesshomaru released his hand slightly, as if he was overstepping his boundaries.

My voice came out quiet, yet firm as I spoke in a hushed voice. "I need to know that this will last."

I felt overwhelmed with emotion as he stared at me. I wanted to cry out to him, that I needed him more than life itself. That if he died today, There would be no hesitation in my actions to follow suit. Sesshomaru inclined his head, and rested his forehead against mine. And, in that moment I knew he had understood what I meant. For, it was not about lust in any way, shape or form. It was about commitment. I needed him. Not only for today, but for the next, and the day after. Until the world ended, and started over. I needed him with me, without any limits or restraints.

"Forever."

I let my mind slowly absorb what he had said, as my underwear slid off with ease. His hand came to the side of my face. In this one affection, he had secured his hold on not just my heart, but my body and soul. He was everything, that you could possibly imagine. And, nothing that could ever be compared.

I felt so complete; This moment was so intimate.

I felt myself being stretched tremendously, but before I could even make a whimper, his lips melted into mine.

Sealing our fates.


	3. Humanity

**Paper Moon**

I had let myself go completely.

In the midst of consummation, we had reached an intense degree of passion, that reared us of our individual selves to become 'one'. In one fowl swoop, we had succumbed. Fallen to our knees in such want that it seemed utterly incessant. It had all came to easy. As gentle hands caressed, it prompted hesitant gestures to be made. In one moment were two people, separate individuals. And, in one movement we were 'one'. There were kisses that lingered in nothing short of sensuous. With trusting eyes, I gave him my answer to commitment without uttering a word. It was Pure, Raw, and Untamed. Steady rhythmic paces , paved the way for him as he reached his peak; The pinnacle of ecstacy. As a short sigh escaped, and a warmth spread throughout my lower abdomen as he filled me. For almost an hour he lay behind me, whispering sweet endearments. Arms tight around me, he vowed himself to me entirely- I reciprocated the same. Because, although I am only human and am not even half a fraction of any demon in this palace, I would do anything for him.

I would lay down my life for him. Without hesitance.

I turned in Sesshomaru's arms, facing him directly. His face was calm as he looked down at me. I inched my body closer, resting my head under his chin.

I was happy.

In every sense and meaning of the word. No longer was I unsure about him or myself, but fully confident that we could have a wondrous life ahead of us. So many possibilities that could ensue...kids? I tried to stifle a smile as I pictured Sesshomaru with a baby, it was comical. But, the thought of me being a mother...It was...Nice.

I gave Sesshomaru a hopeful look.

His fingertips brushed the hair from my face.

"Before you, there was no meaning."

"To what?"

"Life." There was a seriousness behind the word that my young and inexperienced mind could never fathom. What had occurred before was beyond my knowledge. There were stories, that I've been told of his many triumphs, and great accomplishments, but where there was greatness being told there was tragedy. He had taken lives of many humans, for something as simple as not moving out of his way. Some where there is a person still grieving over their loved one. And, for what? Being a man, and standing their ground? Did he forget about my obvious humanity? Was he harboring secrets that needed not, to be known?

Would there forever be an invisible wall in between us that embodied nothing but hidden agenda?

I pulled back, and looked to the man at who I wanted to spend my life with.

A cool facade that hides a temperamental beast...

His hand strayed on my lower back, pushing me towards him. We shared in an awkward embrace; His grip was firm, as mine was lax, and unsure.

His lips were cool as he kissed my shoulder, and one question berated my mind:

'What was the difference between Him, and the bandits that killed my family?'


	4. Moment of Clarity

**Paper Moon**

Another sigh escaped my lips, as I buried my face in my hands. I had awoken earlier finding Sesshomaru already up and dressed in my room. While he spoke about the day's obligations he had to attend to, I could not fully focus. One question kept replaying in my mind: "What was the difference between Sesshomaru, and the bandits that killed my family?" It burned holes into my brain, and created tears into my conscious thoughts. For I did know the answer, and that made it all the more difficult to speak to him, let alone look at him. Each time he addressed me, I looked up only for the briefest of seconds, and gave him a general statement. He eventually caught on by the time breakfast came. He did not speak to me, nor did he read over scrolls, he only watched me eat; Golden eyes piercing deep into the depths of my soul, wanting to know what was troubling me, what had caused me to put this guarded wall between us. But, I could not tell him. For fear that he would misunderstand. I wanted Sesshomaru more than life, and the fact that he had killed people in his past, did not bother me. It was the fact that, he killed unceremoniously, without care- The same as the bandits that killed my family. What had my family done to deserve their lives to be taken away? What had I done to deserve my family being taken away?

I arose my face to look out into the peaceful scenery.

As I pushed the hair from my face, the tears rolled down my cheeks slowly.

This man. This demon. He was my everything-My Father, Brother, Friend, Lover, Confidant..He was the air in my lungs, The base of every emotion, The light in my dark. The reason I am alive!

Sesshomaru is my life.

I wiped the tears from my face. I just had an epiphany, and now everything seemed so much clearer. I had just experienced a moment of weakness, where I inadvertently second guessed, my feelings for the one person in the world who gave a damn about me. I doubted his sincerity, by claims that he was cruel, and ruthless. I mentally shook my head in disgust. Who was I to judge what he had done? Or to say whether it was wrong, or right? In all my years being with him, he has never raised his voice to me, scolded me, hit me, or even discouraged me. Passing judgment on what a person has done in the past, and not what he has done in the present, is wrong- I am wrong.

The difference between Sesshomaru, and the bandits that killed my family…

Did I really care to dwell on what was? No..

I love Sesshomaru. What he did before, after, or long after I am dead, is irrelevant.

I live in the now. And, how I feel about him is the constant, in this thing called my life- It will never change.


	5. Loose Circles

**Paper Moon**.

After a moment of clarity, in which I questioned everything that surrounded my entire existence, There is a sense of knowing; Of every circumstantial event, that could possibly leave doubts in my subconscious, and letting it go, as casually as a sigh, I didn't know I was holding. Twirling a lone, yellow flower in my hands, I sit in the silence, contemplating my next move. An apology was something he did not believe in. When I was a young girl, he often reminded me that, "There are never mistakes. Only Reasons behind one's true objective." My hands began to perspire as the soft, crushing sound of leaves behind me became apparent.

"You have slain many demon and human alike. More than I could possibly comprehend." I took a breath as my voice became unsteady. "In a moment of unforeseen weakness, I let myself become engulfed to its unbridled temptation. I doubted you, in every sense of the word."

My eyes focused on the lone flower in between my thumb and fore finger. "I was left an orphan, by the likes of bandits. Humans. My own kind…Who is to say that you hadn't committed the same crime?"

The rustle and movement of clothes was almost inaudible as he sat down behind me. He hadn't touched me, but I could feel the intensity of his gaze, upon me. "In a state of desperation, I was blinded. Questioning you, and everything that you stood for."

Gentle hands rest on my waist; His simple touch brings me such comfort. My voice begins to quiver as I speak. "I am so ashamed.."

Sesshomaru leans his body into mine, his forehead against my shoulder. Slightly. Ever so slightly, I can hear his subtle breaths, coming in, and its soothing. This simple gesture, from only him, could have this effect on me.

"Do you remember the day, you asked for my hand in courtship?" A tear formed at the corner of my eye as I spoke.

The small flower began to bruise as I began to pick at the stem.

"I will remember that moment in its entirety, for as long as I live." I didn't know if he was saying it to me or himself, but it was a promise nonetheless. A whispered keepsake, between two lovers.

"Later that same night, I could not process a single thought, without it resulting back to you. I tried to raise my hand, only to hear my heart pound in my chest. It was loud, and hard against my ribs. Speaking in beats; In a language that I did not understand. I stood still, and it became clear. Apparent. I spin loose circles, influenced by your memory. My memory. Our memories…My arms flailed in the air; high above my head, And, there stands irony with a mocking look. Because, on a separate plane, In a literal world, I am in way over my head. Taken aback by the decisions I made, influenced by the feelings of want, That resulted in the situation I am in- I tripped over reality, and..My arms hit my sides; Everything comes crashing down.."

The tips of the flower started to wilt downward, as I squeezed it in the palm of my hand. "On the floor, I am still. And, the 'beats' became clear. Obvious. It was calling to you. My own heart, deceiving me! Slipping between the cracks in my guarded barrier. To call. To yell. To scream. To shout. To whisper. To you…"

Sesshomaru reached his hands to the middle of my lap. Tentative fingers opened my tightened grip, revealing a slightly bruised, and torn flower. Two clawed fingers brushed each ragged petal, careful not to ensue further damage. I watched in awe, not moving a muscle, focusing on what seemed to be the most unornamented event I had seen in a long time. I let my body slump against his lean frame. His lips were at the crook of my neck, just below my ear.

His voice was melodic, almost velvet as he uttered foreign words, that I believed to be voluntarily cast from his most abundant vocabulary.

It was so soft..

Barely a whisper in my ear.

"I Love you."

I let myself become immersed with pinned up emotion.

As I cried, I clung desperately to the one who had stolen my heart.

Never leave me..


	6. The Path Taken

**Paper Moon**.

There is a bittersweet taste that lingers on my tongue, as the word 'human', slips between my lips. Memories come in wafts like lily pads on a small pond- One after another until they become coupled with self-doubt and insecurities, I had as an orphan.

My nimble fingers tightened atop his more masculine one.

A pale colored moon hung far into the horizon; Stars scattered sporadically alongside.

"I can understand your discontent when the subject of your past is brought to question. Along with questions, comes about an occurring, realization that what haunts your dreams is not merely a nightmare, but a memory."

There was a dulling pain in my chest, as his words brought about memories that I simply did not want to remember.

"We all have separate paths that we must follow. We can only hope that what it leads us to is worth it."

My voice was firm as I spoke, "And, your path?" I glanced up at his face. His chin was tilted up, as his eyes narrowed momentarily, before glancing side ways at me.

"I was under the impression that I was to achieve supreme power, and ultimate conquest. In vain, over self-confidence, I miscalculated the power of tetseiga."

Sesshomaru flexed his left hand unconsciously, against his leg. "Upon recovery, God seen fit to send me a blessing in the form of a small child."

His voice was low, and his words were slow- Saying it as if he were re-analyzing the situation.

"I was to walk another direction, when I smelled your blood." I felt my heart constrict in my chest. "In the middle of the road, you lay- Mauled by wolves."

I hadn't realized I was trembling until, his left hand came to my face- fingers caressed the side of my face. I bit my lip, as he guided me to look up at him.

Golden eyes pierced not only through the night, but into my heart, my soul; He was all knowing wisdom that I could never obtain.

There was seriousness in his gaze, that held me to him. Silence stretched between us, as we openly stared at one another.

Sesshomaru leaned his forehead against mine, letting his eyes close slowly. "You had said, 'In a literal world, you were in way over your head'. There is truth in what you said. We are both in way over our heads. But, I would not want it any other way."

I put my arms around his torso in an embrace, My head resting on his broad shoulder.

"As I held you in my arms, there was nothing that could detach me from my path. Then..." He paused briefly, "You inhaled."

"No other moment comes in comparison."


	7. Life

**Paper Moon**.

There once was a time, way before my beloved when I had nothing but tattered rags, and bruises. When the abyss of loneliness was my only friend. Words had no weight to them, so I chose not to speak. My kin taken by petty bandits in the night; A nightmare that struck a chord so hard, in a child so young. A tendered childhood grasped from my tiny hands before I could fathom a reasonable thought? What had I done? What had my mother? What had any of them? Its only when the day is still, My mind is at peace, and I find myself alone, that I realize my one insecurities. That I can harbor such silly thoughts and dare let them plague me. They are only mere 'thoughts' nothing more. Simple thoughts. And, if I dare to let them control or impact me in any way, then I am a fool; Such thoughts will not move me in a positive way, or enrich productivity but render me a victim. I refuse to sit in self loathe and wallow in self pity. I have come way to far, and grown in way to many ways to retract in any form.

As I looked at my own reflection, I could see nothing short of confidance. I was a woman, in every sense of the word. From the matured features in my face, to my well developed shape. But beyond such frivolous things as beauty, I was smart. I lost all naivety I once had as a child, now one of the most intellectual females in the Western lands. When most girl were starting families, I opted to read and educated my self to the fullest extent. I had countless teachers from all over, that bestowed upon me such knowledge I couldn't even begin to imagine. Such skills, made me more than qualified to be Lady of The Western Lands. And, my heart? It made me more than qualified to be his mate.

I hurried over to my closet, picking out a light pink kimono. Sliding it over my under robe, I walked back in front of my mirror, smoothing out the wrinkles before tying a light gray sash behind me. Picking up a silver comb encrusted with cherry blossoms, I pinned up half my hair, letting the other side cascade down my right side. I admired myself one last time before rushing out to the dining room. As I walked I started to feel a little uneasy, in the pit of my stomach. I shook it off as I rounded the corner, walking into a large dining room adorned with the most exquisite furniture, walls clad with large, fine art and paintings, well embraced with large windows out looking a large vast valley.

Sesshomaru sat alone at one end of the table, looking out one of the windows. There was a small breeze; Sesshomaru furrowed his brow, then looked at me. He tilted his head just a bit to one side, then inhaled deeply. I walked to the other end, feeling a bit odd. It was a little perverse, but I cannot lie. Made me a little excited. Trying my hardest not to blush, I picked up a napkin and folded it upon my lap. A screen door to the farthest corner slid aback, and a fox demoness walked over to my side, bowed, and placed a plate down in front of me. I looked at

Sesshomaru from across the table as she poured me a cup of water. He stared at me with unmoving eyes. His form very still.

I felt another uneasiness the longer the food sat in front of me.

"Is there something wrong My Lady?"

I stifled a smile, "No, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

The demoness nodded before bowing in dismissal before exiting.

"Rin."

I looked up, his eyes still fixate to mine.

"You are ill?"

The smell of fish that used to carry such a delicious aroma, now held a pungent smell. It made it more than difficult to even breathe. I placed a hand over my nose.

"What ails you?"

Too embarrassed, I looked away, which only seemed worse. It felt as though I could taste it in my mouth. I inaudibly gagged at the stench. I could feel the sickness spiraling in my stomach, churning about to make its presence known at any moment. I abrubtly came to a stand, knocking the plate over as I did so. I scurried as fast as I could down the hall and back to my room. With such speed unbeknownst to me, I leapt to my bathroom in less than a blink. I found such comfort in my toilet as all my stomachs contents emptied out. A cold hand pulled the hair out of my face, as the other rubbed my back. After several moments, it seemed to disappear as quick as it came.

Sessomaru pulled a hanker chief from the sleeve of his kimono. After applying water to it, he kneeled down beside me wiping all excess from my face.

"Do not be ashamed. You are My Mate." Tossing the hanker chief to the side carelessly, a clawed finger moved a strand of hair out of my face.

I cleared my throat, "And you, mine."

Pulling me closer, he placed a kiss to my forehead. "There is a time when a man must abandon all thoughts of vain ambition and glorified power. When something as remarkable as this can occur; He must put himself last, and those more important as top priority with no exception."

I could feel the tears swell, "You have nothing to prove to me." I placed my hand over his chest. "I know what is in your heart and I know what your intention is."

"Neither of you shall want, for you will have all. This Sesshomaru gives you his word."

His tone became less monotone but with a little more..Possessiveness.

Caressing my stomach he mumbled unceremoniously,

"I have something to protect."


	8. At A Glance

**Paper Moon**.

Its times like this, that I can truly appreciate; To find altruistic peace, and comfort in silence. Left with my own resolve to reflect on past, present and future occurrences. There has been a lot of commotion as of late these pass couple days. It was never thought that The Lord of The Western Lands would take a human as his mate, and have an heir in the same year. It is a surprise to not only them but to me as well. Knowing that when the first snowflake greets the hard cold earth I could be someone's mother. The thought is almost too overwhelming, and I cannot help but graze my hands over the small bulge of my stomach. At some point in every girls life, there is a time when all they fantasize about being married well off, and having large hoards of children running amuck. But, in all honesty..I have never thought about that. My family had been taken when I was a child, and the innocence of my childhood died prematurely. Meeting Sesshomaru, I knew all was not lost, for God had seen it in his most infinite wisdom to create something as Great as Sesshomaru and found it ever so gracious to give him to me, personally.

I was given an Angel.

In light of following him, I received not only a life, but a child. A miracle from above. A most beautiful creation born from the fruits of our love.

"Why do you cry?" A clawed finger wiped moisture from my tear-stricken face.

I brought his hands to my abdomen. "I never had anything that was truly mine. Aside from lavish gifts, tokens, and materialistic possessions." My voice began to quiver. "This..inside me.."

Sesshomaru kneeled in front of me as I sat on the bed. His hands firm on my outer thighs.

"It is you, that I wake, move, and even breathe. There are no words that can fully describe the feeling that encompasses me." I wiped my face, and tried to regain some composure. "You will never know how much you mean to me."

Sesshomaru slowly intertwined his fingers through mine."It is but a mere fraction of what I care for you."


	9. In the Distance

**Paper Moon.**  
(Sesshomaru Pov)

Although the sakura tree shields most of her frame, The outline of her is more than apparent as she sits at its roots-Ravenous tresses blowing in the wind. Nimble hands carefully intertwine flower stems until they are perfectly weaved into one. She admires it for a second, then places it on her buldge that is my child. Letting out a relaxed sigh, she rests her head against the tree, closing her eyes as the breeze encircles her. I turn my attention towards the female in front of me, regarding her with less interest. The old womans grayed hair ran down her spine in one large braid; Beady eyes looked from the window, then back at myself.

"May I ask why the Lady is not present?" Her nerves were getting the best of her, for her voice came out timid as if she were not really trying to be heard. I allowed a silence to play a part in the midst of our conversation. The woman was waiting, her hands folding and unfolding as I looked unto her. This answer that will explain why Rin is outside amongst scenary, than in my study as I meet with the Midwife is between me and My Mate. I have no reason nor will I ever have any reason to divulge the inner dynamics of our relationship. Early this morning she awoke to stiffness in her back, and a strong sense of fatigue. I aided her with all her morning regimens, keeping an internal record of every miniscule detail. I am a lot of things, but before any, I am hers. And she, mine. I will make sure she will want for naught. Beautiful brown eyes held me captive as she inquired if she could rest outside. I could not say no. That would be the biggest taboo, to deny her anything. If she wanted the moon I would oblige. My Mate will rest, and I, Sesshomaru her better half will handle all health engagements with the utmost importance in her stead.

"What is the average time frame for a human carrying a hanyou?"

The old woman snapped her head up, looking shocked as she was finally acknowledged. "Human pregnancies are about eight to nine months. I cannot correctly pin point a time frame for you, it varies with each demon."

"Will my demon form play a part as the child is birthed?"

She put a finger to her chin in consideration. "It is very common for hanyou to be born in demon form. In your case, the child may come out as a small pup, or in a human form with dog traits."

"Side effects that hold concern?"

"The demonic traits of the child may give the mother said traits as well. It is a temporary occurrence since they will be sharing a body."

"How so?"

"The mothers emotions will quickly affect the child. If she is happy it might be something as trivial as kicking inside her womb, which is completely normal. If she is in danger, she will emit a strong demonic aura, to protect her. I honestly can't be one hundred percent My Lord, Its always different..What is your natural demonic ability?"

"Poison."

"She could even be nervous and touch something, and poison could become present. These will be confusing times for her. Everything will be foreign, it is of the utmost importance that you guide her well through this transition, and validate her as much as possible. A young girl going through something such as this, might feel insecure especially when all the body changes occur."

"Do not underestimate Rin, She will persevere. "

"I meant no disrespect."

I could feel an annoyance build up at her words. These feeble, unnecessary insecurities that she speaks of? Rin does not possess such things. She has no need to.

The old woman looked out the window. "My, My, My. She is far along..You have about three months left. I assume she is excited?"  
The woman looked at me expectantly.

"Rin conceived only two months ago."

The woman looked bewildered before looking back at Rin's form who was now standing looking into the distance. "Are you sure?"

"I resent the fact that you assume I don't know when I impregnated my wife. Heed your words old woman."

She bowed her head dismissively. "I apologize my Lord. Its just that..She looks so far along. It is hard to believe that she is so early in pregnancy. Her physical shape is that of a later stage."

"Are you saying that her pregnancy will b a shorter term than most?"  
The woman didn't answer.

"Answer me woman."

"I am not sure…it cou-"

"What exactly are you sure about then?" My voice picked up an octave.

"It would be wise for you to answer to the best of your ability, before my patience wears thin."

The woman took a ragged breath. It could be one or two things..One, she goes full term, but when she gets to the second half of the pregnancy she will be bedridden. Her body will be too much for her to carry normally at that point in time. ."

"The second?"

The woman's voice dropped a pitch. "The child is growing at a rapid rate..Her human body might not be able to carry to full term and deliver without.." She paused briefly, "Taking her life."

My wife looks at me as she leans against the tree. Sakura blossoms wafting from the tree branches to her feet. She is an earth angel, present in anything that is beauty. A serene smile adorns her face as she rests her hands under her swollen belly. If it was in my character I would smile back, reassuring her that everything was fine. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing to fret over. But, I couldn't feign that to her in a gesture, or words, for it would only be a lie. My love, My life, My family..? The bane of my existence, her life was once again on death's ever revolving list.

Rin whispered my name in the wind


	10. Intervention

**Paper Moon.**

"There are things that I cannot and will not allow you to hold me accountable for. It is not my fault that your father, deemed it fit to give his sword of 'strength', to Inuyasha. It was an odd decision, but a decision none the less." The Demoness widened her stance a bit. "I sheltered you my son, I sheltered you and put you on a pedestal much higher than all beings including myself. In that simple indulgence you have became, stubborn. Your ignorance for the flow of natural things is more than apparent as of late. You think because you were given the sword of "life", that you could pardon anyone anytime whenever you seen fit to? There are Laws, Sesshomaru."

"You presume to tell me that I am ignorant to ways of life? Spare me the Motherly scolding, you are only wasting your breath."

"There is only so much you can do without receiving the consequences. Its only so much you can let her endure.."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brow in something akin to annoyance. The pent up frustration was evident in every word as he spoke. "Have I not been punished for my actions? I coveted a sword that was never to be held by my hand, to in turn, have said sword cut my arm off. I am well aware of the consequences as a result of my actions."

"Then why have a human? You could have simply revived her and fled." There was no point in 'keeping' her."

"She had no one."

"I don't see how that automatically throws responsibility to you."

"I did not come here for an interrogation."

"You are confusing 'Interrogation' with 'Intervention'. I do not like to meddle in your business Sesshomaru. You are adult, free to make your own decisions in life."

The Demon Lord's posture stiffened. "Then why are speaking about such, that is none of your concern?"

Honorable Mother turned to her left, and sat upon her throne. A pale, dainty hand reached up to the bridge of her nose as she let out a sigh.

"You can't keep going along with this delusion. She is mortal, Sesshomaru. They are born, They live, They die; That's it. The fact that you try and go to such lengths to..to preserve her? It is unnatural. And, trying to seal her soul so that her life span will be prolonged to the length of yours?" Honorable looked upon her son as he turned from her, directing his focus out into the distance to nothing in particular. "Can you not see my son? What you are doing to her?"

"I am saving her."

"From what? Death? It is inevitable. Her mortality is what defines her as a being. That cannot be changed. Nor can it be altered."

A silence passed as unsettled tension began to lay rise between them.

"She is with child."

Honorable Mother looked at her sons distant form, saying nothing.

"Her body cannot withstand the pregnancy. Soon her life will be in the balance."

"What is your course of action?"

The Demon Lord looked down briefly before catching his Mothers eye.  
Honorable Mother leaned out of her chair. "You cannot attempt that."

The Demon Lord simply stared.

"You don't know the outcome, nor do you know what you are doing."

"It saved her when all else had been lost." Honorable Mother came to a stand. "Yes, it saved her soul before. But, that does not mean the same will happen again. The circumstances are different. If what you say is true, and she is indeed with child it may not work out in your favor."

"How so?"

"There are two souls that occupy her body, Hers and the child."

Rain drops began to fall as the two stared at each other impassively.

"This a most selfish act, is this what she wants? Have you asked what she thinks in all of this?"

"She is uninformed."

"And you My Son, dare to..Sesshomaru this is wrong. You are wrong..How can you give her the ultimatum of choosing between Her child and what you want?"  
His face was low as he spoke. His words low and serious. "I have to save her." With that he turned his back to her, his face was calm as the hairs on his head began to rise and flow around him. A pink aura stemmed from his person before he was enveloped in a swirling, white tornado. Honorable Mother stood firmly as he demonic energy began to flood around her. She raised her long sleeve above her head, to shield her face from the rain.

Sesshomaru leapt in the air descending downwards. Honorable yelled out to him as she seen the Great Dog weave under and above the clouds. "What are you trying to accomplish, Sesshomaru?!" A sense of de'ja vu hit her, as she whispered more to herself than him, "At what cost will you save her?"

In the distance there was a Growl heard throughout the valley, and over the tree tops.

'Death cannot have you. You are mine, And mine alone.'


	11. The Wolves Descend

**Paper Moon.**

Child of Mine. Beautiful child, you will know nothing of War, Despair or Pain. I will shield you and cradle you in my bosom. No harm shall befall you. I can promise you that to the end of my days none shall be put before you. You are my flesh and blood. Sweet bundle that has yet to arrive, you are the greatest thing I could accomplish. My one and true possession. I am at my ends, and about to split at the seams with happiness. Do you know that? Can you feel my warmth as you are cocooned? Can you feel the utter joy I have just when I simply think of holding you in my arms? My Love, my young Love..Your Mother loves you more than you can imagine. More than physically possible. I will be here when you are ready to come, take your time. Develop. Nourish. And, when you are ready, So will I.

The ground is hot as my feet stand upon it. When I close my eyes, the summer air greets me; Plays with my hair, sending it in waves in every direction. The sun kisses my skin, as I expose more of my face. Its times like this that I really appreciate living in the mountains. Its so peaceful and serene. Nothing can be heard but the soft sway of flowers, along my ankles.

"Summer is very becoming of you."

I turned to see Sesshomaru standing several feet beside me. His eyes bored into mine, just before looking into the far off distance. The sun created an ethereal, angelic glow around his frame. It contrasted against his pale skin and the silver of his hair in just the right way. Its ironic. I should be the one giving the compliments. His beauty is unmatched.

Looking around the vast fields, I remember a time when I use to play out here, all day until my body was just about to give out. Back when I was a young, slip of a girl who knew nothing of the world. Who had nothing, but a ridiculous attachment to A Demon. Its amusing, thinking of it now. Back then, I knew he was mine, and I had to be with him. I just had to. No real rhyme or reason. Its peculiar, but even as a child, I knew we were meant to be. And, nothing could deter me from that. I smoothed out the wrinkles on the front of my kimono, my hands against my protruding belly.

"In a couple months, these fields will no longer be undisturbed. Our child will be playing, hiding, and terrorizing Jaken on these fields." I said, pushing a stray hair behind my ear.

"That gives me a strange sense of déjà vu."

I laughed at his apparent sarcasm. "I don't know of what you speak. I was a pleasant and wholesome child."

Sesshomaru turned, quirking an elegant eyebrow at me, before turning back around. "How do you fare?"

I looked to my hands, as I intertwined my fingers. I knew he was asking because of what happened the previous night. I found it extremely embarrassing, now that I look back in hindsight.

(Flash Back)

Tying a bow on the side of my kimono instead of the back, I stood in front of the long mirror, combing my fingers through long tresses that seemed to get tangled. As of late, I could no longer tie my kimono against my back. It became too difficult to reach behind me. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw Sesshomaru come behind me, his arms against my waist as he rested his head in between the crook of my neck. I could feel his breath, as he inhaled and exhaled. My smile couldn't be wider as he kissed along the open space. My face no longer was the color of ivory, but a deep crimson. Looking up at the reflection of us, I could see the corners of his mouth turn upwards. I could not be more defeated.

Stepping back, he turned my body towards him.

"There is an unfamiliar scent along the gates. I will patrol, and make sure all is secure."

"Why can't another guard check?" My voice sounded foreign as I spoke.

"I do not want any mishaps. If This Sesshomaru goes, then I can rest comfortably knowing the problem has been taken care of."

I was going to argue, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that his word was final. I nodded in agreement.

"I will be back shortly." His hands cupped my cheek before he kissed my forehead. After that, he was gone.

I waited.

Then, I waited longer.

'Shortly' turned into an hour, which turned into two then three.

Something was wrong. It should not take this long. It was a simple patrol and yet he was still not home. There must have been some sort of complication. What if there had not been just one demon. But, a horde of demons? He could be harmed, injured somewhere. How would I know where to even begin to look? I began pacing from the window to the other side of the room. I held my hands against my chest in prayer. This was too much for me, I needed to calm down and collect my thoughts. But, I cant. I cant be calm. Not right now. Not when I have no idea where my husband is.

There was a knock on the door. "My Lady, May I enter?"

"Yes." My voice came out in a whisper.

A bird demon now emerged, holding a small cup on a saucer. "My Lady, please have some tea to calm your nerves."

"I cant." I said as I turned on my heel, pacing back to the window.

"My Lady he will come. I'm sure its nothing."

"It has been hours! He is still not back. Something IS wrong.." My heart felt as if a boa had constricted around it, crushing it slow and deliberately. I let myself sink to my knees. This whole situation was too much for me. I should have fought harder. I should have told him to stay. That I needed him with me. The Last thing I heard was glass breaking before everything went still. It was as if I had gone deaf. I couldn't even hear the sounds of my own sobbing. I closed my eyes against it all. Against the world. I didn't want to think anymore. It hurt too much; Every thought always went back to him..I don't know how long I sat on the floor. I just knew that I was alone. And my dear, Sessomaru..? Where was he? Where was my beloved?..All was lost.

"Rin."

He's gone..He won't come back..

"Stop you are hurting her!"

Someone was calling out to me in my despair. Calling to me..My beloved?

"Rin, Stop!"

I opened my eyes to see him, shaking my shoulders- Sesshomaru.  
The boa that was once constricted against my heart slithered away. "You came back!" I threw my arms around his shoulders. He had come back to me..

Sesshomaru pushed me aback. "Are you injured?"

"No. I was just upset. I thought something had happened to you." I said, desperately trying to calm my nerves.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked behind me. "Jaken!"

I turned as best as I could to see the bird demon lat on the floor. Her skin that was once a cream color, now a lavender color. And, her limbs rigid. My eyes widened at the scene before me.

Jaken walked into the room. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Take her to the healers immediately. And, check on all staff and Personal attendants ." His voice was even as he spoke.

"What am I checking for, My Lord?" Jaken squawked as he began to take her body from the room.

"Injuries from Demonic Miasma."

(Flash Back over)

Its a clandestine pool of melancholy, that lingers at the thought; I had hurt her. Without even meaning to, I had seriously harmed someone. So lost in baseless fear, my emotions became overrun and my control deteriorated before my very eyes. Its moments like that that, when I cannot help but feel the cold weight of inferiority. If I wasn't so weak, then all could have been avoided. But, alas, such things cannot be changed. I cannot cast away my humanity, more than I can feign anger. It's just not possible. But, where there is weakness, I will find strength. I will not let myself succumb to the throws of human emotion, pregnant or not. I will not embarrass Sesshomaru, with uncontrollable tantrums. I may be human, weak, and born from peasants but before all, I am his. And he, mine. I have the utmost trust in him, and that will never wane for as long as there is air in my lungs.

"I'm fine. Now, that I know the full extent of what can occur, I know that I need to tread softly. Last night, was awful. I do not wish to experience something of that nature ever again."

A clawed hand grasped my chin, tipping it upwards. "Do not fret, beloved. It was an accident."

I gave a small smile.

Sesshomaru turned his face to the left.

A breeze whipped past us.

There was an uncanny, and yet foul smell that arouse from the distance. A dulling throb in the back of my head, as a memory tries to push forward. My hands grip onto the sides of Sesshomaru's armor. I can feel a slight unease in the pit of my stomach, as the flood gates pull back. And, I start to remember. It's slow and steady. I was running as fast as I could. as fast as my small legs could carry me. And, I was scared..there was something after me..I was being chased..

I looked to the forest outskirts. As I inhaled, it all became clear. "Wolves.."

Sesshomaru looked down at me. "You can smell that?" The curiosity apparent his voice.

I nodded. I could feel myself begin to panic.

His hands came to the sides of my face. "Rin, stay calm. Return to the castle. I will dispatch of them."

I shook my head at his words.

"Rin, stay. Calm. And, do as I say."

I took a breath and turned, in the opposite direction. The castle was only about fifty yards away. I trotted as best I could. In my current state, I couldn't run. I could go a little faster than a walk, but that was all.

A wolfs cry was what caused me to look. I turned to see Sesshomaru, with eight dead wolves around his feet. I stopped my trek, and tried to catch my breath. As I was about to say a compliment of praise, Sesshomaru began running running at full speed towards me. That's when I heard a snarl from behind me. As I turned, I lost my footing and fell onto my side.

Fear engulfed me.

I put my hand in front of me in defense.

I screamed as loud as I could.

The boa made its way back to my heart, and everything went silent.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

Grabbing the hilt of bakasaiga, I prepared for the final attack. As I raised my sword, the sound of Rin's scream invaded my ears. In all of my years, I have never heard such an unnerving sound. It was a high pitched scream like no other. Her abilities were clearly taking over. As she feared that she might be hurt, the child's demonic power was now taking over. The wolf hovered in mid air for a second by some unseen imaginary force. Its body was twisted, aback, and the sound of broken ribs were heard. In the next second it was flung twenty feet away, hitting the nearest tree.

It died on impact.

My sword dropped to the ground. Rin was still screaming at the top of her lungs, unbeknownst to her she had already dispatched of her attacker. The noise began to take an unusual effect on my hearing.

"Rin!"

She was oblivious to everything. She didn't even know that me, her beloved was here. She was so lost in fear that she shut everybody out. Including me..

I put my hands to my ears. It felt as if I was being pushed further and further into my demonic state. Trying to control myself was beginning to get harder as the seconds passed. A substance trickled down my left wrist. I looked to my hand to see a small line of blood. She was beginning to cause me internal pain. I closed my eyes in self restraint. I could feel my blood begin to boil.

"RIN, STOP!"

As quickly as it started, it stopped.


	12. In Plain Sight

**Paper Moon.**

The moon hangs lazily over large mountain peaks. The soft sweet hum of the night passing through the trees bringing back yet another familiar scent in the distance. My ear twitches just slightly as my mate turns over to her side. Her breath labored from today's events. It seems only fitting- Her body drained from exhausting such power. A feeling of unease creeps around my armor and under the folds of my kimono. I cannot explain what I saw today without the image of the word 'impossible' coming to mind. Today, my wife, a human, suspended a beast in mid-air, contorted his body then threw him into a tree without even touching him. In her fear, she had unleashed a great power. But, in her self defense, there in lies my shame. My moon, my stars, my everything..She was afraid. She was scared for her life. She doubted that I, Sesshomaru, her protector, was to fail her. That I was inept. That I would not only let her but my child, fall to the likes of a 'wolf'. It makes me scoff at the idea, but the stab of pain is still there. It's a swift kick to my pride. I can defeat any foe that I encounter, master a sword birthed from heaven, create a sword from my own being, and most importantly, of all great accomplishments, I, Sesshomaru, I have brought you back to life. Has your confidence in me been waning, without my notice? Have I neglected in some manner? Is my ability in protecting you not to your liking?

One can go crazy thinking things such as this.

With a heavy sigh, I try to dismiss the thought as best as I could. She is heavy with child. Her emotional state is different, which can cause an over reaction…I try to piece together an explanation, but it only makes me feel even more of a fool. In actuality, it could be her emotions, or it could not. And as of right now, I am more worried about the 'could nots'. I rub an unconscious hand over my pelt. After that, incredible display earlier, she had fainted. Upon waking up, she kissed me fervently, thanking me for once again saving her life; No recollection what so ever of what she had done. At the time, I was forgoing an inner conflict. A war of sorts. Rin, was by far the purest creature, human or demon, that has graced this vast planet. So innocent, and pro-life that she had never hurt let alone killed anything in her life. She had already been frightened so severely by the sight of wolves. Her long forgotten nightmares, now more prevalent as ever, once again trying to devour her . That was already too much for her in her current state- I didn't have the heart to tell her the rest. It would only scare her further.

Tipping my nose upwards the scent drifted past me yet again. I could feel the annoyance build up. My own mother had been lurking around the castle for several days now. Never coming close, but merely staying occupied in the surrounding forest. Never openly making her appearance known. The night I had first scented her, she tried to dilute her demonic power, and disguise it as wolf. It had in interesting effect, it smelled more of a weird hybrid than what it was truly intended to be. Thus, the reason why I was gone scouting the area so long. Causing Rin to become worried, and over react.

I took one last glance at my sleeping wife, before jumping off the balcony.

Walking with unnatural speed, I went in the direction with the strongest demonic pull. How dare she? The gall. My own mother..Did she think I was a fool? That this Sesshomaru, would not find out her childish attempts? Was this suppose to be pay back of some sort? The fact that I have chosen to be with a human for the rest of my life, that she decides she will intervene and lower herself to such ridiculous acts? As I came to the edge of the forest, the small form of a petite woman made its way from the shadows. I had expected a smug look, an inappropriate joke of sorts. She had her hands in her sleeves and regarded me very seriously. Coming to a stop, a little ways away, I stop- Hand on Bakasaiga's hilt.

"Explain."

"That human woman's life is in danger." In a matter of fact tone, that dripped with such certainty; I unsheathed Bakaisaiga.

"You don't listen, Seshhomaru! You want to strike first and ask questions later. That is not the way, my son. Can you not see you're losing yourself? Where's the logic? The practicality?" Her voice raised in retribution.

"What are your motives in coming here?"

She let out a sigh. Briefly looking to the ground. "I will not let you intimidate me," She whispered. Looking up she spoke in a louder octave. "I will not allow you to intimidate me any further."

I placed Bakasaiga into the ground, letting my arms rest at my sides. "Are you trying to have an intimate Mother, Son talk? I do not have time for your theatrics."

"I will put aside the theatrics, if you put aside your arrogance."

A silence passed.

I composed myself, also letting my hands slide into my sleeves. "What do you want?"

"I want to help."

"This is no time for jokes." I barked.

With an incredulous expression her tone came out a little light and high pitched. "Do not forget My Son. It was I, who saved her life once before. You may have killed the hound, But I, saved her."

"Is there a point?" The irritation spooling in my words.

"I have not done right by you. Not as a Mother should.."Looking off slightly, then back at me. "When her soul was lost, in hell, as was yours. I never seen you in such turmoil. I brought her back, because the little demon said that it would make you happy; He was right."

I watched as she shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"At first I thought she was just a passing fancy. A simple indulgence. That you were merely curious, and it would pass soon enough. But, some odd years later, when you returned for the medeiu-stone, everything was clear. You intend to retain her soul and somehow extract her life span and replace it with the immortality of a demon…"

A smile escaped her serious façade. "It is an ingenious plan. Your intellect is unmatched, My Son. But with all great plans are great risks."

"She is too far along with child, I have no choice but to wait." The once annoyance now subsided.

"You might not have that chance..Do you know why I brought the wolves here?"

I quirked an eyebrow in response.

"You are strong, Sesshomaru. Without a doubt, the most powerful demon in all of Japan. A demon would have a hard time bearing your child, and a human..? I knew you would not let me come to you outright. So I had the wolves descend upon her, as I watched. I want to assure you my son, I waited until it was only you and her. I also waited in the wings, in case something went sour."

"How did you know about her fear of wolves?"

"After you left my palace, I looked into the medeiu-stone, and seen for myself. She was mauled by wolves, and you resurrected her."

"You had said that she would die. Explain yourself."

"I almost died giving birth to you. Your father was also mighty, making it almost impossible for me to have you at all. Rin, is painstakingly human. I felt what she did that night. I felt the miasma, from way out here in the forest. I seen with my own two eyes what she did to that wolf." Taking a step closer, "That is not normal. Even by demon standards."

I studied the ground in contemplation.

"The child that she bears is not a half demon. It is of pure breed. I smelled it earlier when she was here."

I looked to her dainty form, her face etched with worry. A very unusual thing for the honorable mother.

"I know you can feel it, Sesshomaru. It is as plain as day."

I nodded ever so slightly. "She is only four months, but has the appearance of eight months. Human pregnancies reach nine, while dog demons reach four to five."

A clawed hand slipped from her sleeve, as she placed it under her chin. "We must prepare ourselves."

Grabbing bakasaiga, I sheathed it back along my side. "I refuse to lose her."

My mother walked within a foot of me. Her eyes locked directly onto mine. "Are you willing to do what must be done?"

"Yes."

"Will you keep an open mind, as I council and assist you as best I could."

"Yes."

Her hand rested upon my forearm. "Come. Let us find a demon, and strip him of his longevity."


End file.
